


露普《work out!!》

by Lian_ju



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lian_ju/pseuds/Lian_ju
Summary: 1.有乳交情节2.是露普，但普没那么受，露没那么攻3.短短短





	露普《work out!!》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.有乳交情节  
2.是露普，但普没那么受，露没那么攻  
3.短短短

该如何形容那种视线？彷佛凝滞腐烂的湖水，包裹上自己的胸口和臀部，又有如蛞蝓般舔拭过大腿肌，留下黏腻抹不去的触感。

基尔伯特抬头，在健身房宽阔的空间环视一圈，没有找到视线源头。学生注意到他的不对劲，端坐在蝴蝶机上说道：「教练？我的动作还可以吗？」

「……你的手肘合拢后要维持动作一分钟，其余都还行。」

基尔伯特收拾心思，继续认真地指导学生的健身姿势。他已经教导无数学生，一板一眼的指导下出过几位比赛冠军。他用手掌拍拍学生的手肘，突然感受到更加强烈的视线。真是的，有完没完。

健身房的gay本就不少，这是鲜少人承认的事实。如果在运动时有一个男的搭讪过来，而被搭讪者也答应在健身房外的地方见面，基本可以视作同意约一炮了。但是，也有如果被搭讪者表现不满，或者明显是直男时便不可以再骚扰下去的潜规则。

基尔伯特不明白这个人按兵不动已经一个月的意思，他大可以走过来搭讪，然后得到一个明确的答案－－当然他是绝对不可能答应的。基尔伯特已经有暗恋的对象。

学生继续使用蝴蝶机时，他抱著手臂以口头指导对方的呼吸频率。基尔伯特的身材虽没有健美先生那种硕大的肌肉块，整体看上去却有型俐落，看得出花费相当时间在维持身型。「身体就是本大爷的神殿！」如同他的口头禅，他严格控制饮食和作息，如今三十岁而身体机能仍在最高峰。

看到学生已经能够流畅地使用蝴蝶机之后，他百般无聊地举著壶铃练重，眼神依旧在健身房打转审视。有几个年轻女孩跟他的视线交错，脸红地交头接耳起来，这让基尔伯特尴尬地啧一声，改为观察健身房另一端的状况－－那里和女孩们使用的跑步机性质不同，它偏向重训区，大多是男人使用这些器材。基尔伯特没怀疑那些女孩，毕竟那种视线出现的第一天，健身房里全是男人。

不过，他也没必要在意那个视线就是了。

……只是有一个想法在心底浮现，他需要用排除法验证可能性而已。

重训区的人大部分专注在自己的器材上，基尔伯特一眼扫过去，意外地真的与一个男人撞上视线。基尔伯特没想到，整整一个月拼命观察想揪出的人，今天刚好露馅了。他上下打量那个人一番，对方羞怯地立刻缩到器材后面，断开基尔伯特的打量。

基尔伯特并没有高兴，他心里浮现浓浓的失望。他知道那个想法被否定了。

锻炼课程结束后，基尔伯特让学生自行沐浴后离开。他自己站在健身房的角落，俯瞰高挑的窗外城市景观。建在如此高处的健身房不多见，基尔伯特很喜欢，他在这里工作了三年，每一天训练完那些学生，他都以注视隐约在改变的城市夜景做结尾。

基尔伯特想和暗恋的人一起看这样的风景，但是还是太快了，他不想吓到对方。而且他还得确认对方的性向。直男在他们这样的族群眼里既散发诱惑又不可触碰。

他看了半小时，时针指向九，有不少人离开健身房，即使这间健身房开到凌晨一点。基尔伯特走向置物柜，拿著换洗衣物走进淋浴间，他与一个男人擦身而过－－是刚才注视过基尔伯特的男人。基尔伯特浑身一毛，用余光打量对方，那人却只是匆匆低头离开。

也就是说，这件事没办法在今天画下句点？

基尔伯特无奈地挠乱头发，嘴上喃喃：「本大爷帅到让人连搭讪都不敢啊？」

「教练的确是很帅呢。」

一排淋浴间突然传来柔软沙哑的回应。基尔伯特猛地停住脚，他还没进入任何一间，现在浑身发毛地在一排淋浴间前站著。他无法判断声音从哪间传出来，因为每一间的门口都显示「无 人」的绿灯。

但是他反应过来那个声音。

「伊万·布拉金斯基？你不是回去了吗？」

基尔伯特左前方有一扇淋浴间门缓缓打开，有人探头，露出单纯的柔软笑容。

「因为流了很多汗嘛。今天教练一点也不专注训练我，害我似乎动作做错了。」伊万缓慢地说。「太疼了，我现在都还在流汗呢。」

基尔伯特作为一个专业教练，从没让学生真正受伤过，他顿时自责地走上前，想要查看伊万疼痛的地方。伊万笑著把淋浴门敞开时，映入基尔伯特视网膜的是对方赤裸白嫩的躯体。他猛地愣住，转身抱怨似地骂道：「喂、喂！你还没穿衣服啊！！」

「我该穿吗？」伊万歪头说。「都是男人的身体，教练的反应真大。」

这句话突然让基尔伯特安静下来，他转身大咧咧打量伊万的裸体，装出开玩笑的语气说：「谁说本大爷反应大？你这种身材我见多了，好了，哪里受伤我看看？」

伊万看著基尔伯特僵直的肩膀线条，说：「左胸肌那里有些撕扯地疼痛，不知道这是不是正常的。」

基尔伯特走近，伸手抚摸学生已经成熟隆起的胸肌，胸大肌疼痛是常见拉伤症状，如果严重可能得延迟锻炼一段时间。他很紧张，不知道伊万现在肌肉是否真的拉伤。

「在我教你之前，你也有自己锻炼吧，有出现过这种痛吗？」基尔伯特问。

伊万伸手，把淋浴间的门关起来。门外的指示灯变成「有 人」。

基尔伯特不明所以，想转头看发生什么事，伊万的手复上他的后腰，使得基尔伯特不得不贴近对方赤裸的胸膛。

「没有哦，只有在教练不专心，顾著看别的男人时才会痛。」伊万在基尔伯特耳边柔软地说。

磁砖地面上、墙面之间，伊万先前淋浴留下的湿气依旧，却已经没有热度。基尔伯特突然意识到，在伊万出声前，一排淋浴间的指示灯都显示为无人，如果伊万正在淋浴，怎么可能不锁上门？地面上的水又怎么会一点热度都没有？

除非伊万在洗完后，一直待在淋浴间，直到听到基尔伯特进来的动静－－或许伊万早就打探过他平常的下班时间，知道他九点准时下班－－而没有上锁的门是伊万想吓唬他的恶趣味。

总而言之，伊万在等他。基尔伯特顿时说话变得僵硬：「靠……你，你……」

伊万的语调带笑，但是内容却莫名让人发毛：「我等教练好久了，每天都这样等著你……但是今天，我听到你竟然想要其他人搭讪你……就忍不住出声了，真是抱歉呢。」

基尔伯特瞪著他好久，才哑声说：

「本大爷每天洗澡时，你都在？」

猜测错误。之所以没上锁，不是因为伊万刚才想吓唬他。而是因为伊万为了不被怀疑明明有人却没有水声，所以每天都躲在其中一间淋浴间里，听著基尔伯特淋浴的声音。想必只要有人想进他那间，都会遇到无法开门的阻力。

基尔伯特后退一步，下意识想转身开门，伊万一把捞过来人，撒娇似道歉，同时手掌在基尔伯特的腹肌上抚摸。触感有如那个恶心的视线，基尔伯特明白了这一个月以来是谁在注视著自己，是这个高大又天真残忍的学生……学生始终以需要教练指导的藉口，一边观察教练一边享受教练的专注对待，直到今天发现教练竟与另一个男人眉来眼去，才有这出闹剧发生。

基尔伯特之前心中的想法被证实，但是他无法为此高兴了，他一把扯起伊万埋在自己脖颈间的头发，大声骂道：「你他妈……为什么用这个方式……我猜了一个月！我想说可能是你！但是我又怕是我多想……会吓到你，我本来想慢慢来.......」

他脑袋混乱到逻辑有些错乱，大概世上只有基尔伯特自己明白这些话背后的意思。

从伊万的角度，他只看到基尔伯特双眼都湿了，于是伊万停下动作，小心翼翼地讨好地说：「基尔真的不喜欢的话，我不碰了好不好？我以后再也不躲在淋浴间了，你不要生气好不好？」

基尔伯特用力擦拭双眼，瞪了伊万很久很久，才扯起嘴角。

「本大爷可是个直男，如果你想跟我做，可得让本大爷舒服才对，做倒是无所谓。」他听到自己说。

伊万松了口气似，打量基尔伯特脸上的表情，温和地说：「我保证你会舒服的，但是我需要在上面，这样可以吗？」

基尔伯特无所谓地点头。伊万笑起来，低头亲吻基尔伯特的嘴唇。

这和基尔伯特原先想像的吻不同。教导伊万的这一个月，他曾想像过跟对方接吻的触感，他总觉得伊万这样柔软的个性，吻应该是柔和黏腻的，酥麻的感觉会一路窜到心房，连相触的鼻息都隐约带著电流；现在伊万的吻却占据主动地位，反而比基尔伯特熟练，用舌尖推舔著基尔伯特的舌头，一点也没有黏腻的拖泥带水－－简直像只把吻当作前戏而已，基尔伯特心想，不甘示弱地也用齿唇轻咬对方的舌。

伊万在吻持续的期间，始终以右手抚摸基尔伯特的头顶。基尔伯特微微晃了下脑袋，那只手便移动到他的脖子上温柔地抚摸，大拇指在基尔伯特的喉结上打转。

「喂……嗯……你在听本大爷洗澡时没干什么坏事吧？」

「当然没有。」伊万眨眼睛说，他开始舔咬基尔伯特的脖子。

基尔伯特仰头看著天花板，失神地想自己这模样可真卑微，他拍拍伊万的脑袋，在对方抬头后说：「我对你硬不起来，你先帮我口交之类的？」

伊万恍神地张了张嘴，最后说：「抱歉，刚才没考虑到这点。」

他蹲下来，拉下基尔伯特的运动五分裤，讨好地用婴儿肥脸颊贴上白棉三角内裤。他模仿看过的影片，用牙齿咬下内裤，舌头率先舔弄基尔伯特的耻毛。基尔伯特的耻毛也是银色的，触感却比头发柔软许多，舔上去很快便湿透贴伏在对方下腹。

基尔伯特感觉到伊万的大鼻子在耻毛间吐息，整个下腹因此痒得发麻，腹肌颤抖地缩紧。他低头注视，长长的睫毛盖住眼神。

舔完耻毛，伊万开始用舌头接触茎身。基尔伯特的确没有硬，阴茎都还松软地垂在胯间，伊万闭上眼，屏除杂念地舔遍对方的东西，最后将逐渐露出的龟头含进口腔，感受嘴里随著时间被占领的挤压感。

手从起初抚摸著对方大腿肌肉，转而揉捏肉囊给予刺激。他仔细爱抚基尔伯特肉囊上的每一条皱褶，同时努力用嘴唇包裹牙齿，前后移动脑袋。基尔伯特的喘息声从上面传来，有只手按在伊万脑袋上，伊万用空出来的左手掐住自己的性器，控制自己呼之欲出的宣泄。

紫色眼睛被基尔伯特开始摆动的腰顶得迷糊，伊万下意识半眯著眼，没有阻止基尔伯特的动作。他感觉得到基尔伯特的东西已经顶到喉咙了，每一次的抽插都会变得更深，不知道是因为基尔伯特的力道还是由于阴茎变得更粗长。

等到基尔伯特几乎是用射精前的力道在撞伊万的嘴巴时，伊万跪在磁砖上的腿已经发麻，他重新闭上眼等待，却迟迟没有黏腻白浊液体喷进嘴里。取而代之，基尔伯特拔出阴茎，用整根都是口水复盖的东西拍打伊万脸颊，说：「自己把胸部挤一挤，我要用。」

伊万的胸膛－－在基尔伯特的训练之前，也受过其他教练几个月的训练－－足够拥有吸引异性的条件，充血鼓起的胸大肌饱满有形，两圈在白皙皮肤上躺著的乳晕还是淡褐色，显然俄罗斯人的皮肤色素比其他民族淡了不少。

如果用手搓揉，隐约能挤出惹人遐思的缝隙。

伊万歪头想了片刻，湿答答的脸颊有些微凉，他听从地用掌心推挤胸肌，使训练有素的胸肌在基尔伯特眼皮下挤出一道缝隙。

「Потому что ты мне нравишься.」他说。

基尔伯特喘息著用阴茎碰触对方的乳沟，说：「什么？」

「教练的东西味道好重喔。」伊万说。「你把我的嘴巴跟胸肌都弄臭了，真色。」

「你那么变态，肯定喜欢这样玩吧？」基尔伯特的龟头已经探入胸肌的缝隙之间，他低哼一声，脸上流露无法压抑的快感。

伊万低低地笑说：「我才没有那么变态啊。」

原先就濒临高潮的阴茎翘得很高，整根茎身已经不似之前的模样，上面布满青茎与跳动的脉络，开始抽插伊万的胸肌后，深红的龟头不时被顶到伊万的下巴。基尔伯特为了配合伊万胸部的高度，不得不以稍稍马步蹲的姿势靠在墙上摆腰，如果有第三人看见这种色情的姿势肯定会目瞪口呆。

伊万注视基尔伯特努力抽插胸肌，却总是少了点什么才能高潮的红润脸颊，他试探地张开嘴，低头吸吮不时从乳沟中撞上来的龟头。这么做之后，基尔伯特呻吟得很高亢，沙哑的嗓音毫不掩饰地拔高。几个抽插下来，精液猛地从马眼喷出，溅上伊万的嘴唇与脸颊。

射精后对方的抽插便变得缓慢，似乎只是在挽留逐渐离去的快感，伊万保持挤弄胸肌，让基尔伯特有个完美的结尾。等到连微微抽搐的阴茎不再抽插后，他松开胸肌，跪在地上仰头看基尔伯特。然而基尔伯特却在哭，真奇怪。

基尔伯特低头，龟头沾了点伊万唇上的精液，移到对方的乳晕上。他一边用裹著精液的马眼辗压著伊万的乳首，一边漫不经心地开口说：「来我家吧？今晚做得顺利，我们就当炮友，怎么样？」

伊万跪在地上任由他的举动，雀跃又不安地说：「炮友？如果之后你满意了，你会考虑跟我在一起吗？」

「当然。」基尔伯特勾了勾嘴角说。

完


End file.
